


Bucky contemplating

by Stucky1980



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stucky1980/pseuds/Stucky1980
Summary: Art for chapter 1 of "So Aware of You" by WinterRaven for the Captain America Big Bang 2019





	Bucky contemplating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/gifts).

For the lovely WinterRaven to accompany the first chapter of her Stucky fic "So Aware of You" for the Captain America Big Bang 2019


End file.
